Better then ‘Not sure’
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: I had to do it. I had to let him go…because I knew I was better then ‘Not sure’. A cute little Valentine's Day fanfic! InuXKag


Better then 'Not sure'

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Dedication: To the person on Postsecret: You're right; you _are_ better then 'not sure'.

Summary: I had to do it. I had to let him go…because I knew I was better then 'Not sure'. InuXKag

* * *

Better then 'Not sure'

**I**t was hard, looking at him in the eyes. His beautiful light blue eyes were looking at me with that soul breaking expression, tears making a layer of salt water covering them like a lens. I wrung my fingers together, over and over, my senses becoming heightened; I could hear my skin causing friction against my own skin.

Suddenly I remembered when I was younger, sitting in my math class as my teacher scolded me once again for not doing my homework. I remember wishing I was at home, the humiliation practically coming off me in waves.

But this time it was different. I wasn't humiliated; I was guilty; guilty of giving him the ultimatum. I felt horrible, like every moral my mama had taught me flew out of the room and down the street. I felt as if everything I had ever believed in and applied to life was suddenly pointless.

As I looked at this beautiful man, with the teary blue eyes I felt as if I didn't know who I was anymore. Did I ever though? Who was I? Why, Kagome Higurashi, of course. But who was Kagome Higurashi.

Oh right, the woman who was being turned away by the most beautiful man on earth. I looked at him again, analyzing a face I had seen almost everyday since the seventh grade. He had a strong jaw, soft lightly tanned skin, his nose, straight and sharp. He had perfect rows of white sparkling teeth and a smile that made the room light up. His hair in a high black pony tail, shining under the dull lights of the cafe.

I wrung my hands again, the sound of skin filtering my ears again, before I looked him once more in the eyes. I knew this was right, didn't I?

Yes.

"I love spending time with you, Koga, I want to spend more." I had to keep pressing. His eyes watered as he looked down; the silent submission and message almost too loud within my own mind. I knew what his answer was before he said anything, but still I stayed wanting to hear what I already knew.

"Kagome…I'm just not sure yet…" As if from some old movie that could only be seen on a VHS, the world seemed to stop. It was as if everyone in the room had heard what was said and stopped, waiting for me to become hysterical and make a scene. Instead of giving into this movie's plot I decided to do what only I was capable of. Smile through the pain.

"Then I'm sorry." And like that, the roles were reversed. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. This time everyone really did stop conversation, not only that but they all turned to watch.

"Why are you being so difficult?! Why can't you be happy with what I've offered?!" I didn't have time to reply as he picked up his wallet and threw a couple bills down on the table, near the small cheque. He took his coat from the back of the now empty chair and walked out of the cafe. I was shocked, too shocked to speak, but not too shocked to realize that everyone was staring, whispering.

Now this was more like math class; the silent wondering and taunting, the humiliation that rose to the surface. I half wished this really was a movie. At least in a movie the scene would black out and onward to the next scene. But no, in real life I had to awkwardly stand up and pick up my things, slowly walking out of the cafe to leave the silent whispers behind.

Looking out in the cool afternoon, I started walking home. I kept counting my steps, with each click of my black heels. Making sure not to step on any cracks, an irrational fear of actually breaking my mother's back developed at the age of five.

I remembered coming home after day care, my best friend Sango Yomoto telling me of the old myth, I made sure not too, but just before the day ended, I stepped on one by accident. My teacher assured me that my mom would be fine. Believing her, I went home smiling, only to find my mom holding her back, saying it hurt. I started crying immediately, telling my mom I was sorry over and over again.

It was funny though, ever since then I could never bring myself to step on a crack, just in case. I didn't want to hurt my mom and so I never stepped on a crack, going out of my way to jump over the damn things. I made my way down the street, people cluttering every which way.

I sighed as I walked down the busiest street. Not only was it the busiest, but it was the street with the most cracks. Getting myself mentally prepared for the next mission at hand I brushed my white flowing skirt and my black tank top before I made my way down the street, forgetting about everything as I jumped over all of the cracks I saw, people shooting me weird or annoyed looks as I almost wiped them out.

I didn't care anymore. I had nothing anymore. Koga, the man that I had been in love with for a good few years of my life, left me because he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure…

And I was alone.

I held in a squeal of fear as I suddenly tripped over my own feet, closing my eyes and awaiting the no doubt, painful contact that would soon follow. Instead I felt something restraining my waist and my body being held in the air. It took me a while to realize that it wasn't dark, and that I was closing my eyes. I opened them and saw above me the red sign with white letters reading _Shikon flowers_.

"What in the…" I said before I looked forward, seeing some people looking at me with concern. I blinked in confusion before I looked down at the restraints around my waist. Bronzed tanned muscular arms wrapped tightly around me. I looked to my right and there, I stared into a muscular body covered by a white wife beater. My eyes travelled up to see a teasingly soft neck and higher to see a sharp jaw line, lips in a tight line, a cute tanned nose and a pair of beautiful gold eyes, staring into my own.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard a rich, rough voice and suddenly the illusion shattered. I looked around to see that this tall beautiful man was holding me closely; having saved me from what would have been my second humiliation that day. I blushed and stood up slowly, his arms loosening around my waist as I stepped back.

"S-Sorry…I was avoiding the cracks…" Yes, I did realize how stupid I sounded. And yes, I did realize that people were still staring. But I also had given up on saving what little of my pride I had left, since it seemed that today was just not my day. The man in front of me, I noticed had stark silver hair, it came to his lower back which was odd in itself, had furrowed black eyebrows, which led me to wonder if he was dying his hair that beautiful color.

"Avoiding cracks? What are you, five?" He asked annoyed, his arms crossing over his chest. I felt irritation rise in me as I glared at him.

"Twenty, actually. Thank you for saving me, jerk." I glared once more before turning away. Could today get any worse? I shook my head grumbling loudly as I walked down the street, still avoiding all the cracks.

* * *

"It's always okay to cry." She whispered to me as her arms tightened around my body. I felt a new wave of tears as I buried my head into her shoulder, sobs wracking my body. After getting home that day, I stumbled into my best friend, Sango. She was tying her dark chocolate brown hair up in a high pony tail, her chestnut eyes full of concern. She knew instantly. All she had said was,

"I'm sorry." She tore down every wall I had just built to keep my emotions in check. My emotions ran away with me, first I cursed and yelled causing the older lady, Tsubaki in the floor below us to take her broomstick and bang it on her ceiling, which I cursed her about from the balcony before she stopped.

Then I broke down crying, a heap of boneless flesh on the floor, trembling with each silence breaking sob that escaped my lips. There in our two room apartment, I cried my heart out to the one person who would listen. She rubbed my back, bringing me back to reality.

"I'm so sorry Koga let you go…" She said and I felt my lower lip tremble at reality.

"He said he wasn't sure…" I murmured. She stroked my hair back, a few black strands sticking to my cheeks from the tears. She kissed my temple and held me close, rocking back and forth as we both looked out of our window, seeing the orange light of the sunset. We sat that way for the whole night.

She listened to me. She was there for me. She was my best friend and she always would be.

* * *

"You sure you're ok? I can cancel with Miroku; we can have a girl's day." Sango tried to stop me from pushing her out of our door. I shook my head again and smiled at her. She deserved to go out on a date with the guy she loved. Just because I was upset didn't mean she had to be.

"Sango, go be with Miroku. Spend as much time with him as possible." I looked her in the eyes and I knew she understood. She smiled before stepping away and walking towards the elevator. As soon as the door closed, I lost my façade.

Here I was, pathetic little Kagome Higurashi, sitting against my apartment door looking blankly at the window across from me. I let reality sink in again. I had just poured my heart out to the guy I loved since I was young, and he had turned me down, just last night. He wasn't ready. Wasn't sure.

Wasn't sure. That hurt me more then a plain no. When a man says he's not sure, it means that there's still a chance, still some hope that he'll finally say yes. And just like that, that thought showed me an epiphany I was waiting for. I didn't want to be the one he thought about. I wanted to be the one he knew right away…

_She's the one._

Shaking my head, I stood up and went to my room to change. Throwing on some jeans and a tank top, I grabbed my sweater and headed out of the old apartment building. There was nothing to do but wallow alone at home; at least out here I had the noise of the city to distract me.

Jumping over a crack I remembered the flower shop from the previous day. I really did like the flowers that were there, but the guy that had saved me had been so rude I hadn't had time to appreciate them. Deciding I would go and take a quick look I walked down the busy life of the city, hoping the man wouldn't be there, but at the same time hoping he would.

Wasn't that funny though? When you saw a cute guy somewhere, it's like you memorized where you were, even though you know nothing would happen. It was like a game, really. A game to see what would happen next.

_Shikon flowers._

The sign read. I wrung my fingers together for a while again, not sure if I really wanted to go in. Taking a breath and stepping over the cracks I opened the clear glass doors. A delightful ding greeted my ears as I opened the door wider. Around the shop were beautiful flowers decorating the place.

I smiled seeing bright white lilies from the corner of the shop, beside a big vase of carnations. There were roses, chrysanthemums, lilies, bonsai's, lucky bamboo, carnations and all sort of wild flowers around the cozy shop. I walked further in, looking at the white roses that always caught my eye.

"Beautiful…" I breathed out as I took a breath in, smelling the freshly cut roses.

"Aren't they?" I jumped and held back a squeak as I turned around. There, at the counter was an older woman, wearing a green apron and a white sweater. She had fine grey hair that was tied into a low pony tail behind her. I smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Hello there." I smiled to her. She smiled back and waved me over. I took one of the white roses and walked over to her.

"White roses stand for purity; tied with a red rose, they mean unity." She started off; we stood there, talking about the different rose meanings for a while before we trailed off to other flowers.

"Kaede---" I turned from my conversation with the older lady, Kaede, to see the man from before. I was sure the blush on my cheeks was now permanent as he looked at me in shock. He was wearing a red wife beater, baggy blue jeans and he was holding a bag of soil on his shoulder. His hair was tied in a low pony tail behind his back much to my disappointment.

"Oh, InuYasha, please, meet Kagome, Kagome this is my helper, InuYasha Takahashi." I smiled shyly at him and he just turned neutral, walking to the back. I frowned a bit. Yup. Definitely a jerk.

"Don't mind him," Kaede waved him off. "He's always in a sour mood. Especially since Kikyo dumped him." I had just enough time to register what she said when InuYasha came back, glaring at her.

"Don't go around telling people my stories, old hag." I gasped as Kaede just shrugged her shoulders, setting some papers aside on the counter. This guy really was a jerk! I turned to him, glaring still with my hands on my hips.

"You know, you should have more respect for people." I started. He blinked at me in surprise before crossing his arms over his chest and stepping closer to me. I stood up straight, though I still only came to just under his nose.

"Maybe you should mind your own damn business." I was about to let him have my full unleashed raged when Kaede started laughing. She shook her head and took the rose that was lying on the counter, writing something on a small card she tied it to the rose.

"Here Kagome, take this." I blinked and turned, forgetting about the arrogant jerk in front of me and picking it up, I reached into my pocket for some cash when she shook her head.

"No, no child, you may have it for free, please, stop by again." I smiled kindly at her, bowing before waving and passing InuYasha, shoving him out of my way with my shoulder. I heard him grumble and curse as the delightful ding drowned him out.

Jerk.

* * *

"Stupid bitc---" InuYasha started before Kaede slapped his shoulder. He turned to his boss and was about to say something when he suddenly stopped, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Who did she get that rose for?" He asked. Kaede had a strange twinkle in his eye before she shrugged her shoulder and smiled, brushing away some small papers from the counter.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it was for a boyfriend?" Kaede smiled as InuYasha rolled his eyes and turned away. She had seen the two interact the day before, and the look in Kagome's eyes and InuYasha's were exactly the same. Now all she needed was time and she knew she could help the two from the troubles that held them back.

* * *

I looked down at the small white card, and written in neat handwriting was Kaede's words,

'_Kagome, we have an opening for part timers, please consider._

_-Kaede.'_

I smiled as I thought of how nice and helpful Kaede had been, even though InuYasha was a jerk, Kaede had made me feel very welcome, and since I had nothing to do anymore, Koga being the reason I had no time to myself, I thought it'd be a nice change. Smiling brighter then before, I jumped over a crack as I walked my way home.

* * *

"So she basically offered you a job right on the spot?" Sango asked skeptically. I had come home to see Sango cooking dinner. We sat down to their usual dinner and started talking about their day. I nodded my head as I took my last bite of the pasta.

"Mhm, she's very sweet though Sango, you'd love her." I smiled and straightened out the single red rose in the clear vase sitting in the middle of the wooden table. Sango smiled and then leaned into the table, eyeing me.

"So…who's the guy?" My eyes widened as I looked up, seeing Sango smile knowingly. Deciding that lying would be a very good idea, I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"There isn't a guy, Sango. You know Koga was the only one." That seemed to shut her up good. I felt bad for purposely making her think that she had said something wrong. I didn't ponder on it too long before Sango got up from the table and walked over to me, hugging me tightly and placing a soft kiss in my hair, on the top of my head.

I smiled, hugging her back before we cleared the table. I decided to take the job offer right away. I needed to distract myself from that stupid Koga. He still took up residence in my heart, whether I liked it or not.

* * *

I skipped over the last crack and smiled brightly, opening the clear glass door again and hearing that delightful ding. Before I could look around, I heard someone exclaim my name, I whipped my head to the left and saw Kaede smiling at me, her expression, knowing.

"Hello child, how are you today?" I smiled brightly and skipped over to her small little counter, resting my elbows there before I placed the small card on her desk.

"I'm here to take up the offer!" I heard her laugh lightly and nod her head, clapping her hands together; she grabbed a green apron, and a name tag that read,

'Kagome'

I looked up at her, raising my eyebrow.

"How'd you know I'd take the job?" She didn't answer me as the phone rang. I took my outfit from her, putting it on and smiling at the fit, sticking the plastic name tag onto the right side I smiled, feeling perfectly at home.

"Oh shoot…" Kaede started, as someone walked through the door. I looked over and sighed. InuYasha had just walked through the door, wearing a black T-shirt and baggy blue jeans, a scowl on his perfect face. I rolled my eyes, turning back to Kaede who just hung up the phone.

"I have to leave for a few hours. InuYasha, Kagome, could you take care of the store?" She didn't even wait for my answer as she grabbed her car keys with a loud jingle and dashed out the door, that damn ding sounding again. I raised an eyebrow, watching as she walked to her car, a lot calmer now that she was out of the shop.

"Okay…" I didn't bother anymore as I turned around, finding InuYasha right in front of me. My eyes widened and I took a step back in shock. What was he looking at?

"Who was that rose for?" Well that was definitely the last thing I thought he'd say. I was thinking more along the lines of 'stupid bitc—'

"Uh…for myself…" What was wrong with him? I didn't bother saying much more as I rolled my eyes and walked behind the counter. Why would Kaede leave me alone in this shop with InuYasha? I highly doubt he'd help me if I needed it. Kaede was just lucky that I used to work at my aunt's flower shop, or else we'd both be screwed. I was still wondering how she'd known that I'd take the offer…everything seemed to be happening so fast.

A few minutes passed before a couple came walking in, the man had dark black hair, long enough to come to a long braid behind him, his eyes almost a pure blue. He had a cocky grin on his lips, his arms around a shorter female whose breasts were larger then her head. Her hair was short, just at her chin, with a small red bow in her hair, her lips a ruby red and her eyes almost violet.

"Yura, pick anything you want." The mans voice boomed. The girl, Yura, smiled and leaned up, kissing his lips softly before sauntering over to me. I had to admit, her figure was very nice, clad in a short skirt and a low cut shirt. She smiled up at me, politely.

"Hmm, do you know of any good flowers?" She asked. I blinked in surprise and smiled brightly, nodding my head. I saw InuYasha watching me like a hawk, probably wondering if I actually knew anything about flowers. Jerk.

"Of course, here, let me show you the carnations…" I started, showing Yura and her boyfriend towards the colourful carnations.

After a few minutes of going through flowers with them, Yura and Bankotsu, her boyfriend, I had been able to get them to buy more then $80 worth of flowers. I was thoroughly impressed with myself as Yura squealed, holding the bouquet to her tightly and then hugging Bankotsu tightly, who actually blushed and held her back.

"Awe, thank you so much, 'Kotsu!" I smiled happily as Yura smelt her flowers and Bankotsu held her tightly to his much taller and built frame. He looked at me with a playful glare.

"You wanted me to spend as much as I could, didn't you." He said rather then asked. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders, batting my eyelashes at him innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…anyways, Yura, you should stop by again, I think we get new shipments of flowers every Wednesday!" I recalled Kaede telling me something along those lines the last time I talked to her. Yura squealed again and smiled, thanking me with a hug before walking out with Bankotsu, who glared at me again.

"Kagome, I'm not made out of money, Damnit!" I laughed as the ding drowned him out and Yura pulled him away. I leaned against the counter, smiling as I placed my chin in my palms. They were such a cute couple. Even though Bankotsu seemed cocky at first, and he had more sarcastic remarks then anyone I had ever met, he was very sweet to Yura. And Yura, though she seemed like a dumb bimbo, she actually was a very polite girl with a very intelligent vocabulary.

"So cute…" I whispered, smiling. Sighing I sat back, playing with one of the roses that was lying on the counter before Kaede left. I heard shuffling and looked up, seeing InuYasha walk in, wiping at the sweat on his forehead he sat down on the stool next to me, grabbing a cold bottle water from under the counter and drinking it.

"You were good with those two." For a second I wondered if I had even heard him correctly. I looked in shock at him and then smiled brightly.

"Thanks! They were so cute; did you see Yura when Bankotsu picked out the purple flowers for her? She was practically squealing!" I don't know what prompt me to start telling everything I could to InuYasha, but I didn't care and he seemed fine with it as well.

"Awe, I just wished that every guy could be that sweet!" I sighed and sat back, taking InuYasha's water bottle from his hands and taking a sip. I stilled suddenly. What was I doing? He wasn't any of my friends like Miroku, this was a near stranger! I quickly gave him back his water, blushing a bit as InuYasha chuckled.

I think he was a sadist; he seemed to like making me squirm as he took a swing of the water, without wiping the top. I blushed and looked away, silently swinging my legs back and forth.

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

"No problem! Thanks, Bankotsu." I suppressed a giggle as Bankotsu glared at me, taking his huge bouquet and the small card saying 'I love you, Yura' and leaving. I laughed and shook my head sitting back on the stool.

It had already been a month since I started working at Kaede's. Halfway through, I switched into full time, since I was getting bored of my other job as a sales clerk at 'Sirens women's clothing.' Plus, Kaede was amazing, though she suddenly seemed to be disappearing a lot, leaving me and InuYasha in charge.

Speaking of InuYasha…

"Yasha, Bankotsu just bought the newest bouquet!" I yelled to the back. I saw InuYasha poke his head out before grinning at me and walking out, his silver hair a bit messed up. He walked over and gave me a great big bear hug, proceeding to try to squeeze all air from my lungs.

"Yasha! Air!" I heard his rich chuckle before he gently let go of my arms. I missed his warmth instantly. I felt safe being in his arms. Over the course of the month, InuYasha and I had started becoming friendly. He was always there for me, listening to random stories I had to tell and I was always there to try and distract him from his work. We worked quite well together.

"Oh, there's a bouquet order, for a Koga Ookami to an Ayame Nakamura." As soon as I heard InuYasha speak those words, I felt my body freeze. It was like a sudden rush of air left me, this time, not from InuYasha's hug so much as his words. I looked down at the form in front of me. A dozen roses from Koga to Ayame. I knew who Ayame was. She was a girl that he worked with, he mentioned her, a couple of times, but I had always thought they were friends.

"Kagome…you ok?" I suddenly felt sick. I looked up into InuYasha's amber eyes, glazed over with worry as he held my hand gently in his, squeezing it just barely to let me know that he was worried. I didn't say anything, I couldn't, a sudden sob rose from my chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck securely, letting my body shake with tears.

I probably scared him to death. He merely wrapped his arms around my smaller frame, holding me closer to his warm body. I couldn't bare the thought of Koga having gotten over me so quickly. Why was he _not_ sure with me, but sure with Ayame? I shook my head, burying it into InuYasha's shoulders, trying to block out the world for a minute.

I just needed to know I was worth it.

I just needed someone to love me.

"Kagome, come on, what's wrong, why're you crying?" I took two deep breathes before pulling back, surprised when InuYasha wouldn't let me more then a few centimetres away from his body. I looked into his eyes, merely staring. He stared back before pulling away. He walked to the front of the store, flicking the lights off the 'open' sign and flipping the open sign to the closed sign. He walked to the back and shut off the lights. I stood confused.

"Come on." He said softly, tugging at my hand in his large, tanned calloused ones. He gripped my hand softly and pulled me out of the door, shutting all the lights off before locking up and dragging me away from the store. Somehow, in my subconscious, I still managed to skip over all of those offending cracks. Soon I was laughing as InuYasha joined me. Trying to hold hands and skip over the cracks proved harder then one would think.

We ended up in the park that was misplaced against the scenery of buildings and city life. The trees were full of bright green leaves, providing shade from the suns hot rays. I felt InuYasha's hand tugging at mine again, pulling me to an empty bench that sat under a large oak tree. I sat down on the small brown bench, InuYasha sitting next to me. He placed an arm around my shoulder, leaning back and watching as kids ran through the park, dogs barking and couples laughing.

"So, you gonna tell me why you had an emotional break down at the store?" I sighed. Blunt as ever. I leaned into his side, resting my head against his shoulder as he tightened his arm around me.

"Koga…Koga Ookami…was the guy that rejected me when we met that day, you know, when you were being a jerk after I tripped." I couldn't help poking his rib slightly. He chuckled gently. We often joked about the day we first met, and how our odd friendship grew. I felt him stiffen suddenly, looking up and pulling away slightly to look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Rejected…? As in, you were interested in this guy?" InuYasha was a very possessive guy. Even though we were just friends, he always had a possessive streak, like when Sango and Miroku showed up at the store one day, Miroku jokingly hit on me, just to piss off Sango, but InuYasha growled and nearly bit his head off.

"Yes. He was a good friend of mine…and I really thought that we could have been something." I proceeded to explain to InuYasha the full story, even how Koga had told me he wasn't sure. I cried again, and this time InuYasha pulled me to sit on his lap, tucking my head under his chin and placing a soft kiss on my temple.

"He's an idiot." That's all he said, and strangely, that's all I needed. I sat still that day, just content with being in InuYasha's presence before we had to leave. Kaede would no doubt wonder why her store was closed for so long.

"Thank you." I whispered as he held my hand, walking to the store. And I meant it.

* * *

"Oh my God, I hate Valentines!" I whined as my fingers ran through my black tresses, nearly ripped my hair out. This holiday, once so prized in my heart, was now hell on earth to me. So many flower orders, so little time. I quickly wrapped the roses in a clear plastic surrounding with a red ribbon, taking the card that was meant for it and tying it together. I was going to shoot someone.

"Kagome, shut up, it's not so bad." InuYasha nudged his elbow into mine. I growled at him. He just chuckled and rolled his eyes, tying another bunch of roses. I don't think I have ever seen so many roses in my life. Why did Kaede decide to take a trip to meet her niece _today_? I sighed in frustration, grabbing another bouquet and tying the card on it. I read it quickly before freezing. Koga to Ayame. Again. InuYasha looked over to see what I was staring at before he dropped his ribbon and scissors, pulling the bouquet from my hands and pulling me towards him in a gentle, comforting hug.

"He's not worth it." I nodded my head, wrapping my own arms around him. I wanted to believe him, I did, but I started to wonder if _I_ was worth it. As if reading my very thoughts, InuYasha tightened his arms around me.

"_You_ are worth it Kagome. Take it from someone who's been beside you these past three months. You are so worth it." He whispered and kissed my temple. This time, rather then just nod and let it go, I started to feel myself really believing his words. Then it suddenly hit me. How did InuYasha know so much about relationships? Then I remembered Kaede occasionally bring up a name…

What was it?

Kaiko? Kiki? Kikyo!

"Can you…tell me about Kikyo?" I could feel InuYasha tense a bit before relaxing his muscles and sighing heavily. I pulled back, looking into his eyes, pleadingly. I knew InuYasha would never say no to that look.

I was right.

"Kikyo…Kikyo was my ex girlfriend. We dated for almost three years. She was a great girl, pretty, looks kind of like you, actually," I chose to ignore the underlined compliment and listen to the rest of his story, "But…things started getting rough, you know? We just didn't have that passion we did back in high school. She started showing up less, I started calling less…we just drifted apart…" The way he said her name spoke volumes of hurt. They didn't just drift apart…_she_ did. He had stayed. I didn't press on, knowing he didn't need to relive it.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. He shrugged his shoulders indifferently, putting on his tough guy act. I smiled and rolled my eyes, both of us getting back to work. Hours flew by, people coming in and picking up their orders, as well as last minute shoppers. InuYasha and I were thoroughly spent by the time we were done.

"That could have been the busiest day of my life." I muttered. InuYasha chuckled and grabbed my hand in his as well as his jacket; we left the store, walking in the chilly night air, towards the park. We did this almost everyday, walking to the park and hanging out for a bit before he would walk me home.

As we sat under the bench, looking at the stars above and trying to find the many constellations, InuYasha lifted his jacket and placed it on our laps, shielding our legs from the cold wind. I smiled and snuggled into him. Before I could ask anything, a white rose suddenly blocked my vision.

"What the…" I started as I reached out, taking it from his hand. It was a perfect rose. Not a petal out of place, the stem was even a healthy shade of green, no thorns in sight. I looked up to InuYasha who was blushing madly, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. The moons light illuminated him just perfectly, casting a glow only a god should have been able to have. I smiled, looking into his soft amber eyes.

"What's this for?" I asked, twirling the beautiful rose in my hand. I could tell the blush was getting deeper as he cleared his throat and looked away, tightening his hold on me.

"Just…I don't know, its Valentines Day…and I mean…It's nothing fancy…I just thought you should get something…you know, for working so hard…" He stuttered. I had never seen InuYasha so flustered in my life. He wouldn't look me in the eyes and I thought that was adorable. I leaned up, cupping his cheek softly in my hand, making him flinch in surprise and stare at me.

"Thank you InuYasha, I love it." I smiled. I really did. Before he could reject me, I leaned in, pressing my lips softly against his. I felt the wind pick up around us, the sound of leaves above us, the moon around us…but nothing mattered. All that did was the rose in my hand and the man that I was kissing.

And that was all.

* * *

"Okay, listen up, buddy. If you don't get those roses delivered in the next twenty-four hours, I will come over there myself; break your legs and then come back to my store, and wait for you to literally crawl over here with my order. Got it?" Did I mention I hated Valentines Day? I sighed, running a hand through my hair and cursing silently under my breath as costumers walked around the crowded flower shop. I was about to yell in frustration before I felt two strong arms encircle my waist from behind, and soft lips placed on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Hey there, InuYasha." I heard him snicker. He probably heard the irritation just fringing my voice. I leaned into him, closing my eyes and for a moment, loosing myself in his strong embrace. He murmured soft words into my ear, kissing my neck gently. I smiled. What did I do to deserve such a great man?

"Hey there, Mrs. Takahashi." He seemed to like calling me that more then anyone else. It had been exactly four years since InuYasha and I kissed that night on Valentines Day. We dated solidly since. I took over the flower shop two years after, since Kaede seemed too be always away…she stopped by every now and then, working for a while. A year after that, InuYasha asked me to marry him, and since then, we've been happily engaged. Our wedding is still in the works.

"Did I mention that I absolutely hate today?" I asked in a happy voice. InuYasha chuckled and squeezed me tightly before walking away to grab more flowers from the back. I smiled and sat back as people still searched for the perfect bouquet. A lot had happened within the five years. Koga had come back, telling me he was ready to be with me. I turned him down right away, since InuYasha looked like he was ready to kill. I knew I was the rebound. I heard that Ayame had dumped him for some guy from America.

He tried to get me back persistently though, much to InuYasha's displeasure. He kept saying,

"_I'm sure now, Kagome, I'm sure!"_

That made me angry, more then anything. I told him to leave right away and never come back.

_Now_ he was sure? When I was happily in love with InuYasha? What was that bull? I shook my head and sighed as I saw a line of people waiting for me to ring up their orders so they could leave. Oh god I hated today.

* * *

Finally. After hours of frantic costumers, and nearly ripping every strand of my hair out, I was at home, in bed and happy.

I smiled as InuYasha walked through our bedroom door, wearing nothing but red plaid boxers, low on his hips, showing off his muscled chest and abs. I would have drooled had he not grinned arrogantly at me. I glared and huffed, crossing my arms under my chest. He chuckled and walked over to our king sized bed, crawling under the covers and wrapping his arms around my waist, over my silk red night gown.

"Sorry hun, I couldn't resist." Before I could ask what he was talking about, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a single white rose. If I hadn't known any better, I'd have said it was the exact same one from five years ago; perfect stem, and petals, pure white, nothing out of place. I felt my heart soar; remembering that night again, the way the moon looked, the way the stars looked, the way we kissed. I turned to my future husband and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"Ooph! Kagome…I like breathing!" I laughed and pulled back, my eyes watering. He was instantly concerned, wiping away a stray tear, worrying. I laughed.

"I'm just so happy baby…I love you so much, InuYasha." He smirked and kissed me gently, pulling our bodies closer together, nothing in this world could rip us apart now. He sighed happily as he held me closely.

"Kagome…I just wanted you to know…you are, and always will be a 'for sure' to me. Koga was an idiot for letting you go so many years ago, because he wasn't sure. Well Kagome, I _am_ sure. I will never let you go. I love you too much and I want you to understand that. You _are_ better then 'not sure'. You are so much better then that. I love you, Kagome." And he kissed me again. No matter how much time would pass, I would never be able to get used to his hypnotic kisses. How could I deserve him? How could Kikyo be stupid enough to let him go? It didn't matter._ I_ wouldn't let him go.

"I love you so much." We both whispered after our breathless kisses, smiling at each other.

I knew then, like I would forever, all thanks to InuYasha…

I was better then not sure.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Rofl. Happy Valentine's day and Chinese New Year, spend it with not only that special someone, but your family and friends! =]

Take care,

Vixen.


End file.
